Holding Nothing Back
by Kokiko
Summary: You've got to be kidding. Another Mew Mew? And such a potty mouth too! Just give her the hat back, jeez! 2nd POV, KishxOC, rated for language what a sin!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

First, I'd like to say that this is a story I brought from (on MehRandomFandoms) and will be continuing here. So, if you scraps of my html-ing, that's why. Chapter 6 and on will be written and only published on , Thank you! I ONLY OWN NIU-ROU AND LEWIS! NOTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ME! Dx

Name - Niu-rou

Appearance - **Link on my profile** or here's my sucky description: Short hair in the back that ends about mid-neck and her bangs go a ittle past her shoulders. She is a little flat chested and always wears her hat because she is very self-concious of her looks.

REST OF IT IS IN THE STORY

* * *

3rd POV

At Teh Cafe

"Ryouuuuuuuu! Not again!" Ichigo's complaining echoed throughout the almost open cafe.

The rest of the crew showed up out of now where to see what was wrong.

"He caught another victim! And this time he kidnapped her!" Ichigo was panicing and pointing to the girl passed out in a chair. Ryou seemed completly calm and didn't seem to realize what the problem was exactly. Just when every one was about to add a comment of their own, the girl stirred.

"Ngh, where am?" she started, then opened her eyes some more and slowly became more aware of her surroundings. "OMG! It's all so pink!" Turns and looks at Ryou. "It's the stalker!!"

At that point everyone looked to him for an explanation. Yet he was stubbornly stuck in denial, "I'm not a stalker!! You're a Mew Mew."

"I thought you said there was only us five?" Mint asked.

"Eh heh heh heh, about that exactly..." Ryou seemed to be losing his composure.

Then Keiichiro entered the scene, delicious as ever (couldn't help saying that), "Yes well, about that. We seemed to have accidentlly deployed some new DNA with out fully realizing it."

The new girl had to speak up, and that she did, "Well that sure is a fancy way of saying you screwed up! Now tell me what that all means!" (suprised I haven't used a swear yet? o)

Ryou and Keii gave the 'captive' the whole lecture on the aleins and what her job was, and how she has to go off and fight evil to save the earth. I'm too lazy to type it up, and I'm sure you've heard it too too many times too.

She was speechless. That is, for a few seconds. With the burst of energy from practially being told 'you have no free will' she protestd in the best way she could. Yelling, "I'm supose to go out and fight some stupid badly dressed alien!? What kind of boss are you, you butt-smudge(funny name)!?"

Ryou just stood there and then gave her a box. "Your uniform. Go and change for work. Now." He didn't seem to like the nick name, but can you blame him?

She glared at him, but changed none the less. When she came out she was dressed in the same uniform as everyone else, except hers was white. Her eyebrow twitched. "I have a bad feeling in the pit of me stomache."

FF The End Of Work

Your POV

During the hours that you slaved, working the cafe, everyone had already told you what DNA they were infused with. You told them that your name was Niu-rou, and were glad to find out that they didn't understand Chinese, except Pudding, but you swore her to secrectcy. I wonder how long that will last. You all had also become good friends with each other. Excluding a relation ship on friendly terms with Ryou of course.

"So, what animal DNA do I have?" you asked Ichigo as you two exited the frilly cafe. The day of labor was done and you two were heading home. Everyone else had already left though.

"Dunno. We should ask Ryou tomorrow." she replied.

"I think we'll have to wait till tomorrow. We have company." You were looking up at the sky at the visitor.

"It's Kish!" She clearly recongized the badly dressed floating boy (hott boy at that :3).

"How are ya my kitten?" he greeted. Then he took notice of you. "Hmm, seems we have a new friend eh? Who's he? Ya know, you really shouldn't cheat on me." And he sent out a jelly fish thingy from his hand which you assumed was a kimera anima. It immeadietly went into the trees and after some glowing, the tall oak tree fell over into the road and large, phenoix like bird emerged. "Now lets have some fun!" he shouted and then did his weird laugh.

Well, I have to say, you were pissed. Getting your gender confused by some cross-dressing weirdo? He's going down! With your anger refueled and the urge to punch his face in, you went to the offensive. Not caring the slightest about the giant flaming chicken that was attacking, you started a head long run for it.

"Niu-rou! Don't!" She tried to stop you, but that was clearly out of the question.

Although this seemingly suicidal attempt did catch Kish's attention. Focusing on your goal, you jumped up high, I mean unnaturlally high into the air, landed on the birds orange feathered head. The kimera anima immeadietly tried to shake you off but all that happen was your favorite hat falling to the ground. Then jumped off the kimera so you were right infront of Kish's face. You did what Ichigo should have done for a while now. You slapped him and hard.

"I'm a girl you cross-dresser! And don't you forget it!" you shouted with a flame of rage burning in your eyes. He didn't know how to take it exactly, and you landed gracfully on the dirt road.

"Niu-rou, trasform!" She yelled at you while she was fighting off the beast on her own.

"What?" You were completely confused at the point of transforming.

"The words will come to you! Just do it!" Ichigo managed to say. With out warning, the kimera got the advantage over Ichigo and pinned her to the ground with it's talons.

"Mew Mew Niu-rou Metamorphosis!" You didn't know exactly what was happening. You felt as if you were changing into something, like part animal almost. When it was all over though, you had a new outfit. You had one hand in a fingerless white glove and the other was bare. You were also wearing white sandles that had back straps to them. For your main outfit, you had a strapless white tank top that had a zig-zagged edge at the bottom, which ended before your belly button, and loose white shorts that fell to your hips. You had those weird puff-thigys on your arms in white as well as the same kind of collar and band on your thigh as every one else, except it was all white. On your ankle was weird mark that you've never noticed either. It looked like a poof you'd see in the bend of a tropical flower A. You were snapped out of your daze from the changes when you heard Ichigo scream.

Suddenly, more words came to your mind, "Hao Staff!" Instantly, there was tall staf of glimmering silver in your hand. Not bothering to admire it, you leapt into action. (I'm well aware that I haven't told you what your animal was yet. :D Kukukuku!) More words came to your head as you approached the kimera anima. "Ribbon Niu-rou Slash!" you swiped down at it and silver blades of energy came from it and reverted the bird back to normal. The kimera anima was floating away when Masha came and ate it.

Kish gave his famous smirk and you regretted only slapping him once, "That really was fun! I'll see you later my kitty-cat! You too cutie!" And he teleported away, as always.

Then the colorful-ness started, "Get back here you bastard! I still haven't punched your face in!" Yes, when you're angery or are pissed off at someone, you swear.

Ichigo stood up, back to normal, and just stared at you.

"What? So I swear? Big deal." You didn't really care about anything except your plan to kick Kish's ass when he comes back.

Ichigo replied, still ooglying at something, "Not that. That." She wasn't being specific enough but sure gave enough info by pointing at your head.

Afraid to find out as you were, you put your hand on your head to feel almost tiny cat ears. Not a big suprise there, but they weren't cat ears. You didn't know what they belonged to. That is of course, till you looked at your tail. It was huge, white furry, and in a curl. That's right. You had the genes of an Albino Squirrel.

There was a pause...

"Get...It...Off!!" You started to yell and panic-run in a circle, "Get It Off! Get It Off! Get it Off! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Uh," She didn't know how to get you to stop, and honestly, I know why. "You don't need to do that. Every one has a tail."

But that didn't stop you. Nor was it the problem. Yet you kept running and running trying to get away from the tail on you bosom. (XDD) Then you ran into a tree. But as big of an obstcle that was, you were still freaking out, just a little less now, "Ichigoooooo! Please! Tell me how I get rid of it! Pleaaaaaaase! I beg you!"

"Mou, Niu, your mew mew form's been gone for a while now."

"Oh. Well okay then. See you tomorrow! Bye!" And off you started in the direction of home. Weird huh?

Yet she wasn't going to let you walk away without explaining first. "Niu-rou, what was that freak out all about?" she asked.

You paused and froze like a stone statue. "If you really must know," You then went into a dramatic flashback mode!

"It all started one faithful morning. I was in rush to get to school on time and just made myself a grilled cheese sandwitch. Yummy. On my dash down the side-walk, sandwitch hanging out of my mouth there was something that coaught my interest. I spotted a squirrel, a fat _happy_ squirrel, sitting on top of a fence, a nicely _painted_ fence. Curiosty rising, I went towards that fat, happy squirrel on that nicely painted fence and stared. I stared at that squirrel with no reason at all, except that I could. Then! Without a warning, it attacked! Hooo! (She's really re-telling it like this) It lundged at me with it's cute fuzzy-ness and viciously did the unimaginable. It took my sandwitch. And stuffed it into it's cute fat little cheecks infront of my face. And then it tail-slapped me." You exited flashback mode and was about to cry at the memory, yet Ichigo didn't know how to react. You continued on, " Ever since that day, I have formed a sandwitch stealing squirrel phobia. It's sniffles truly tragic." You were at the brink of tears for some thing rediculous. Ichigo seemed to be in thought for a while.

"I've got it!" Ichigo exclaimed, "I know how to get you to over come your fear!"

* * *

1 Hao means 'good' in chinese. But seriously, you should look up what Niu-rou means, then message me on it, and I'll see if you're right. It's really funny, but Niu-rou sounds so pretty! XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I've decided that I'm interveening into the Tokyo Mew Mew anime at the episode (I think it was around 22) where Kish and Pie dump their responsabilities on Tart and he attacks with the Cidcadas and I'll tell you when I'll take off from that point.

* * *

Start

"And how do you expect me to do that?" you questioned. "It's a phobia. Not a mere fear."

Ichigo smiled and continued, "If you keep telling your self that you don't turn into a sandwich stealing squirrel and just a squirrel, then everything will be fine!"

There was silence and a dust ball rolled by. "I don't think that will work." you replied, sweat drops going down your face.

Ichigo put a determined face on, "Okay, then. I'll think of something! I'm sure of it!"

You smiled at her in admiration of her optiminism, "I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?"

Ichigo nodded and and ran off to her house after waving good-bye to you. You waved back and when she was out of sight, let out a loud sigh. You walked over to your hat, picked it up, and placed it firmly on your head. After that your sense of security came back to you. Then you started walking home and muttering to your self, "Since when did my life become so complicated.Before I just had to do my homework, play the chello, and worry about how I was going to get Mitsuru-kun to notice me." You sighed. "Well, if I am now a protector of the world, then things are going to get a lot worse." The stomping of your steps was rather loud as you sulked and slunk your way home.

"Beef!" A shiver was sent up your spine as the butcher on to corner continued to yell out about his sale on beef.

Feeling in the mood for chicken, you kept moving on with the thought of how much you hate beef linguring in your mind. Yet all in all, dinner wouldn't change the fact that life wouldn't be the same, and beef sucked.

Next Day

Ah, the day before school starts back up again. The day when last minute homework set in. Lucky you though, when the mound was assigned you got a crap load of Monster energy drinks and a whole lot of free time to do it. So, you finished it within the first week. And that was a good thing too. Today the heat was a killer. You marched down stairs, went into the garage, opened the huge freezer, then kinda hanged in it. Yeah, I do that too.

"I'm never going to survive this heat," you muttered to yourself.

Suddenly, your stomach spoke to you. It gave off one of those growls that translated into "Feed me or I will feast upon the spleen foolish human!" and then the spleen is like "Noo! I'm allergic to being eaten! It's caniballism!"

In the end, the corner store was just a five minute walk from your house, so off on the journey to save your spleen you went! And where else to go, but Cafe Mew Mew!

At the Cafe

Instantly as you stepped through the door Ichigo was in your face. "Niu-rou, please! Help me with my homework!"

You looked at her contemplating wheather to say yes or not. "20,000 yen," You said. She immeadietly seemed happier. "Per subject."

A silence between you two sat for a few seconds. "You're all con-artists!" She shouted while running around in circles.

Masa then poofed out of no where shouting, "Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!"

"Noooo! I have homework!" Ichigo complained. "Fine. Mew Mews, let's go!" Everyone started runing out of the cafe except you. You were leaning against the register not really caring at all.

"Hey!" Ryou shouted, "You're suppose to go with them!"

"Don't wanna," you replied flatly.

He took a swing at you to hit you over the head for being an idiot, but you ducked. "You'd hit a girl?!" You yelled.

He smirked and said, "Sorry, you look more like a boy to me."

"Gah!" You started to freak out, "Why am I surrounded by sexist perverts?!"

Ryou was pissed off now, "I'm not a pervert!"

"Ah ha! Maybe not, but you didn't say you weren't sexist! And having us wear these uniforms shows that you must like watching us work! So that proves you're a pervert too!"

Keiichiro was sitting off at the sidelines chuckleing a bit just watching you two.

He couldn't take this anymore. Ryou might just explode if he stood there talking to you any longer. With a twitching eyebrow, he grabbed you by the collar, dragged you out the front door, locked you out.

After that, he couldn't hear exactly what you were saying, but your lip movements behind the glass indicated something similar to trucker talk. With a huff you finally walked away and Ryou felt accomplished. After a block of brooding over how pissed off you were at Ryou, a loud buzzing rang through the air. It was so loud it felt like your ears were bleeding. It occured to you that this noise must be the Kimera Anima.

"Holy crap!" you yelled when you looked into the sky. A giant cicada flew over head. Then you smirked, "Bugs I handle without being a squirrel." Everyone on the street was crouching over and grabbing their head from the pain, but you were fine. You lept up onto the roof of the convience store and started chasing the huge bug.

You skidded to a stop on top of the mall. A huge swarm of them was there and the situation did not look good. You swallowed hard and whispered much to your distain, "Mew Mew Niu-rou Metamorphasis."

Now transformed, you ignored your tail and started slashing and beating up the bugs with your staff. Forget turning them back with the ribbon slash. You were pounding and whacking them like no tomorrow and with endless energy. How? Quite simple. Just imagine that they're all bugs with Ryou's head. Then the mashing comes easily.

You heard a clapping from behind you. "Very nice. I'm almost impressed," an annoying yet familar alien voice said from behind.

You smirked and turned around to face him, "Don't be. A few of them were you."


	3. Chapter 3

You heard a clapping from behind you. "Very nice. I'm almost impressed," an annoying yet familiar alien voice said from behind.

You smirked and turned around to face him, "Don't be. A few of them were you."

Kish shrugged with his own arrogant smirk. Boy did you want to slap that smirk off his alien face. His eyes met yours and something told you that the next few minutes would be anything but fun.

"Why are you here anyway? Cicadas clearly aren't your style," you said, genuinely curious.

He stood up but didn't make a move towards you, "I was out shopping."

Confusion was scribbled all across your face, "Shopping? You guys actually shop?"

"Please, don't try to hide your surprise," he sarcastically said. A gauge in your head that marked how much you wanted to slap him moved up a bit. "I was just looking for some sweets, but they didn't have the kind I like."

You scoffed, "Duh, your candy probably tastes like crap." You started to walk away and turned back into your human form. You thought he was gone and that conversation was over, but he suddenly appeared a few inches in front of your face.

Kish grabbed you chin and said in low, almost seductive voice, "I didn't say candy."

Before the idea to move back and slap him good crossed your mind, he placed his lips softly yet forcefully on yours. It was a short kiss, but time made it seem like forever. When he pulled away he was instantly in the air, smirking even wider if that's possible. You were too shocked to really do anything until he took your hat.

That snapped you back into reality and you shouted at him as he was flying out of your reach, "Give it back you bstard!" You tried jumping for it but he was up too high in the air. "You stole my first kiss and now my hat too! I'll kill you! I'll freak'n kill you you jackss!"

Kish looked down at you and grinned widely, "Sorry cutie, but until you fix your language I'm keeping the hat. Besides, you look better without it."

Your face flushed and he teleported away but you still had a few choice words to say. "Bloody hll! You did bnot/B just steal my hat and flirt at the same dmn time! I swear if you come back without my hat I'll slap the sht out of you!" Clearly he couldn't hear you anymore, but shouting did make you feel better.

Now, you were on top of the mall's roof, feeling very insecure without your hat, and still hungry. You didn't want it to come to this, but you started to walk home across the roof top thinking about what dish of left overs you had to make. Yes, it was going to be must-gos for dinner. Your parents were still away on business unfortunately.

Next Morning

You awoke to the blaring buzz of your alarm clock in your ear. Yeah, it was gonna be one of those mornings. Shower, brush, and get dressed. Overall it took no time at all. You were digging through the fridge, in your school uniform looking for something to eat for breakfast. Your bboy/b school uniform. The skirts never really made an appeal in your case. Anyway, by the time you were through the fridge completely, pop tarts looked pretty good.

With a strawberry pop tart hanging out of your mouth you practically skipped down the street, forgetting for a while that you don't have your hat. Today was the day for sure. Your horoscope said today was the day for love so you were going to ask out your crush after school. Nothing was going to ruin your attitude.

Walking through the school gates you saw a lot of girls staring at you with a kind of depressed look as always. You just shrugged it off and walked over to your shoe locker. You opened it and saw that there was note on top of your shoes. You took it out and read it with one hand as you changed your shoes with the other. It read:

_Dear Niu-rou,_

_Hey, I was wondering if you and I can go for a movie Sunday or something on a date. I know people say that you don't like girls but please?_

_Love, Rei from class 1B_

You furrowed your eyebrows together. Why were all the girls in this school as straight as circles? You glanced over your shoulder and caught the eye of a cute, shy looking girl. You sighed. You'd just turn her down later like the rest.

The rest of the day flew by and when the final bell rang you raced out the class and out to the track field. There Mitsuru Toshio had track and field. You saw him running around on the track field and caught his attention by waving at him. He slowed down and walked over to where you were standing.

You heart was beating furiously and you felt butterflies in your stomach. "Ah, Niu-kun. What can help you with," he asked with his golden smile flowing over his face.

"Um, w-well," you were stuttering. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

He smiled an understanding smile and said, "I'm sorry. But I don't like guys that way."

Instantly your heart crumbled. It felt like he just took your feelings, put them through a blender, and then served them back to you as a smoothie with a bendy straw. Yeah. It was that bad.

Quietly you sauntered off and away from the track field. Slowly you took your time to head over to Cafe Mew Mew. At least there someone could comfort you right?

Time Skip

"Bwha ha ha ha ha!" Ryou was laughing and holding his side while leaning on the table. You were laying on it, clearly sulking after telling your story about how you were rejected.

"It's not that funny," you muttered.

"You're right," he admitted calming down a bit. "It's better than that!" He started laughing again.

"Well, people do say that I tend to act like my dad sometimes," you mused.

"You have his body too," Ryou coughed out.

You glared at him and kicked him in the shin. Just when Ryou was about to yell at you for it though, Ichigo burst through the front door.

"Niu-rou," she started. "I just found that half of the girls at school like you because they think you're a guy. Is this true?"

If looks could kill, she'd be in a coma and Ryou would be down on the 9th level of hell. He went hysterical again clutching his sides from the pain. You swore at that point that infused himself with hyena DNA. After a minute or so, Ryou was finally able to get a hold over himself.

"So," he started sounding as serious as ever again trying to mask a few snickers. "I forgot to ask, what animal are you infused with?"

You garbled out the answer in reply and he didn't understand.

"What was that?"

This time you said it clearly but quietly, "Albino squirrel."

The silence was thick. Ryou was trying to show self-restraint by not laughing. He failed miserably and was laughing out loud all over again.

He finally fell onto the floor laughing his head off, "Hah ha ha! A squirrel! That's nuts!"

"Screw this," you declared, ignoring his pun too. "I'm outta here."

"Wait, Niu-chan," Ichigo said while trying to stop you. "What about work?"

"Niu-rou- hahaha," Ryou was still laughing trying to say something. "Doesn't have to- hehehehe," he was still laughing and trying to catch his breath. "I don't have a boy's uniform, bwahahaha."

His hysterics were really pissing you off. "Then where do you get your own clothes from?" Oh! Strike back!

His constant laughter stopped right away. You smirked to yourself and walked out of the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps pissing Ryou off constantly wasn't exactly a good thing, you thought. I mean, he is your boss after all.

"Crap, work's gonna suck tomorrow," you said to yourself while walking home. Tomorrow was a day you didn't want to exist for. No doubt you'd have to do something about the Mitsuru-kun issue. You rounded the corner of Akiro rd. and continued clicking your heels own the sidewalk.

"There is always..." you trailed off as your mind lingered into the idea of what lurks in the back of your closet."No, no, no! I refuse to...! Well, if I have to..." Situations could not have seemed worse. You hung your head and sauntered in through the front gates and to the door. There was a note tacked near the door knob.

You pulled it off with your right hand and read it out loud while unlocking the front door, "Niu-rou dear, your father and I are away in Shanghai for business. Be back soon. Hugs and kisses. Love, Mom and Dad." With your school bag slung over your shoulder you opened the front door. You closed then locked the door behind you, then looked around. Everything seemed normal. And lifeless. And dull. And- okay now you were just depressing your self.

The note was instantly thrown away into the garbage can, never to be looked at again. Dinner didn't seem like such a fun idea. Remembering what happen today may have gotten you down that if you ate, you'd end up seeing it again.

That night, a dreamless sleep was exactly what the doctor ordered.

The Dreaded Morning

Now in a bath robe, all squeaky clean, you stood in front of your mirror. The image of your self was very depressing. A lot of things were lately, but now was because you still had no hat and Mitusru-kun still thinks you're a guy whose as straight as a circle.

The closet door creaked as you opened it. There were many clothes hanging, some still with the price tags on, others were worn from age. You inhaled deeply and pushed them all aside. There hung your old school uniform. It was from two years ago, but it still fit although it was outdated. It consisted of a white blouse, black tie, and blue plaid skirt. Very plain, but attractively simple.

Yes, the uniforms changed since then, but it was still fit for school. A massive hate for the school system started to come into being as you slipped your arms through the blouse and put on the tie. You put your shoes and socks on the, but saved the skirt for last. That was done with your eyes closed so you couldn't change your mind.

Downstairs was as quiet as ever with no one home. The TV that you didn't remember watching was on, but you shrugged it off as lack of remembering stuff. Figuring that the melon bread at school would be enough for your stomach, you grabbed your school bag ready to leave. The copper handle was cold on your skin as you held it to unlock it. It was already open though. Once again you left it off as something not important enough to remember.

The school yard was crowded and whispers were polluting the air. You spotted Ichigo and two of her friends, you forgot their names, talking to each other and decided to leave them alone. So, by yourself you walked towards the school building, ever so glancing at people who were whispering and talking to themselves while stealing looks in your direction. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Mitsuru-kun talking to two of his friends by the double doors. You wished you could only hear what they were talking about. To try and get a good kick out of it though, you tried to be able to some how magically hear them.

"Why is she wearing that uniform," someone asked. They sounded like they were right next to you, but you looked around, no one was there.

A second person spoke, "I dunno. But doesn't she look familiar? Hey, what do you think Toshio-san?"

Your gaze shifted back over to Mitsuru's group with curiosity. "Well, she looks cu-" he stopped talking when wide grins spread across his friend's faces. "Lost. She looks lost."

"So why don't you go talk to her? I mean, she is lost," the friend on his left said with a sly fox like grin.

"Fine then. I will." There was a light blush on his face as he walked towards you. Those nervous butterflies swarmed your stomach as he headed in your direction. Were they really talking about you? He stopped just five feet in front of you and your heart started to race even more.

He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "Um, hi. I'm Mitsuru Toshio from class 3c. Are you new here?"

The butterflies were still fluttering about, just not as violently anymore. "You mean," you said having a slight tinge of sadness in your voice, "You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

You sighed, "My name is Niu-rou." A look of disgust washed over him as he remembered what happen yesterday. He still thought you were a guy apparently. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I am a girl. I always have been."

He looked puzzled, "Then why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

Your eyes shifted to the matted dirt ground, "What was I suppose to say? No problem, cause I'm a girl. Thanks for confusing my gender?"

His face gained that blush from being embarrassed again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not the first time."

"Then," he said quietly to himself and looked away from your eyes. "How about I walk you to class as an apology?"

You smiled, but looked away from his face. Not sure if talking loudly would cause you to explode with joy or not, as quietly as you were able to you said, "Okay. That'd be nice."

Smiles upon smiles was all you had. Nothing was wrong, and everything was perfect. You practically skipped to your next class through the sea of hallway whispers and rumors.

Sitting down at your seat, which was by the door, the words rang through your head in a lovesick motion. "Mitsuru-kun is perfect. No one can compare," you whispered. But the bliss didn't last.

Reality slapped you hard across the face to think about everything that had happen, because your day dreams of Mitsuru-kun were gaining the appearance of Kish.

School wasn't difficult, the hours flew by, stolen glances at Mitsuru-kun while passing, and contemplating over how you could have super hearing or whatever it was. That's how the next six hours went. Lame, huh?

After the final bell rang you left school without meeting up with Mitsuru-kun again. You didn't want to appear to be a love sick puppy or anything. You shuffled your feet through the dirt at a slow pace towards the cafe. Dreams and fantasies about your crush and you flooded your imagination. Even a wedding dress appeared once.

With drool coming from the corner of your mouth you drifted on cloud nine into the cafe. Then reality came crashing through your cloud when you saw Ryou. He could ruin anyone's day, but most of all, he could ruin yours. As you stood at the door, holding it open, you were faced with a choice. Work, or leave now and fantasize again. You chose the latter.

Instead of going home though, you drifted towards Inohara Park. The sun was just starting to make it's descend down below the horizon so almost everyone in the area had already gone home. Quickly you found a bench to sit at and thought over your day picking apart each and every detail that you could recall.

"Thinking at this time?" a male voice behind you asked.

You knew you had heard it before, but couldn't place a face to it for the death of you at that moment. "Yeah. Um, just stay there. I need to try to remember where I've heard you before."

He made huff noise that sounded outrageously arrogant, and it was the kind of noise that was made with a smirk. "Take all the time you need. I have plenty."

You sat there for a bit in silence with the mystery person still behind you. Patience wasn't really your game and you had ran through all of the possible answers as to who it was. It wasn't Ryou, Keiichiro, or Mitsuru-kun. Nor was it some guy from school. Just who was the questioned etched into your head.

"Darn it," you muttered. "Why do I have to be so stupid? I can never remember anything!?"

"Allow me to remind you, Niu-chan," they said. Before you could do anything, he draped his arms around your neck and rested his chin on your head.

"Oh shit," you whispered as the memory came back to you but the air in your lungs left.

"That's right," he said. "It's me."

* * *

Just a heads up, Niu-rou and the mystery dude may know who it is, but you don't. I'm not giving any names, but it is not who you'd expect. And sorry if this chapter was a little slow with the action and funny. I happen to have the evil science teacher from the show "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide" teaching me Chemistry! She's a demon! D


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone have any idea how long I've been on hiatus with this thing? I sure don't. Anyway, thanks a bundle if you're still here and waiting. It really means a lot to me. And just a fair warning this time, I might also be very slow on the next chapter too. I dunno. It just sort of happens.**

* * *

Finally After All This Time

You quickly shot up and spun around to face the visitor. "Lewis?!" you screamed. "What the heck are you doing here?! And where's Sul-hee?"

He looked up towards the sky and ran his fingers through his deep red locks of hair. "She thinks I'm out for work, so what do you want to do?" he asked. His eyes clearly said what he wanted to do... something M rated no doubt...

"No! You're engaged! To my sister no less! And I'm too young for you!" you shouted again.

He smiled a wide cat grin, "Nope. I'm married now. See?" He showed you his solid gold wedding band with the words "only for each other" engraved into it.

"That's even worse!"

"But it turns you on," he said while raising his eyebrows.

**(Warning: Use of Niu-rou's bad language with a temper)**

You paused... Then snapped. "I cannot believe you -censored- said that you -more censor-! You haven't changed at all you -censorship- head! You're -still censor- married now too! Go and -bleep censor- around with my dip -bad word- of a sister and not try to screw my as you -naughty word-!" Yeah, you were kinda mad now.

"I'll take that as a no to dinner then?" he asked.

"You're completely hopeless!" you declared as you threw your arms up into the air. Then, as quickly as you could you ran towards the entrance of the park and dashed towards your house. "And just when Mom and Dad decide to take a vacation!" you whined while sprinting.

"You mean they aren't here?" Lewis asked, running right next to you.

"This is not happening!" You shouted and ran blindly even faster.

"Wait!" he shouted, "Niu-rou, look out!"

Hearing his frantic call placed your mind back into your body and you saw in front of you. A busy street with fast moving cars and you were running towards it. In complete panic you jumped as high as you could and with the speed you were going at, that also gave you distance. Easily you cleared the traffic and landed gracefully on the other side unharmed, yet anyway.

You looked back at Lewis and met his wide eyes full of questions and then determination to find the answers. You didn't exactly have a great feeling about that, so you took off again and dashed like a madman inside your house. You then locked all of the windows and all of the doors.

Exhausted and breathing heavily you slid your back down the door so you were siting on the floor. Not even five seconds later Lewis is pounding on the door.

"Niu-rou? Niu-rou please, come out. I just want to talk," he reasoned.

"Go away," you said loud enough for him to hear.

"I won't. I just want to talk."

"I don't."

"Please! Come on! I just-" he stopped and sighed. "I," he sighed again. "What was that anyway?!"

"Just go away," you muttered into your knees. "Go away..."

"Not until I get answers. We need to bring you to the hospital to see what's wrong too," Lewis explained forcefully through the door.

"No," you muttered louder. "I can't."

"You NEED to! There's something wrong with you and I'm worried," he pleaded.

Ignoring him, you dragged yourself up to your feet and sauntered off to your room, contemplating in the back of your mind how you were going to resolve this. There seemed to be no way out. Your secret was exposed. Stiffly laying down in your bed, you freely allowed sleep to take control and make you forget about the days troubles.

Next Morning

Cracking your eyes open you smiled to your self at the thought of a new day, but then frowned when reality came back and hit you full force. Lewis was bound to still be there, waiting. As you reluctantly got your stuff together for the day of school, you plotted in the back of your mind about how you were going elude him. When you got into the kitchen, you found a bowl of cereal waiting for you on the table. You eyed the bowl suspiciously and then proceeded to run around everywhere checking for an intruder and, more importantly, a Lewis. You checked the hallways, the bathroom, your room, your parents room, closets, the pantry, and even the dryer. There was no one to be found anywhere.

"Maybe I made it and spaced out. Yeah, that's right. I didn't even realize I did it," you rationalized while walking over to the table.

The cereal was soggy. Curse the need to search for intruders. You sighed deeply, swallowing the now soup which was once cereal. It was so soggy, you didn't even need to chew. You did need to eat it though because you needed something to help you through the day and wasting food was bad. So, after finishing the bowl that dared to be labeled breakfast, it was time to head off to school. There was no doubt in your mind that Lewis was still there, waiting outside the door so you needed another way out. Perhaps the back door...? No, he might expect that.

With a huff and a strong resentment towards the current situation, you climbed out the kitchen window only slipping once when your foot was in the sink and the skirt was caught on the faucet. Needless to say, your knee hurt from taking the small collision into the window sill. "God da-" you hissed, but cut yourself off. You didn't want to take the chance a certain red-head lecher would hear.

At School Cause Walking Is Lame And Boring

As you approached the main gates, your eyes scanned through the swarms of people looking for Mitsuru-kun. He had to be there, right...? Wrong. He was nowhere to be found. Your heart sank and you reached up to pull the edge of your hat down to hide your depression, but nothing was there. Now ticked and depressed because your crush was absent and a CERTAIN annoying, mid-drift flashing alien had stolen your prized possession, you walked into the looming building with heavy footsteps. School was boring enough already. Now there wasn't anything to help brighten that day. No Mitsuru-kun today.

Perhaps you were more worried about him than about your hat? Was that a good sign or not? You sighed, leaning on the other lockers and changing your shoes. What would Kish want with your hat anyway? Pictures and images slowly started to form in your head about what he was doing to it and because of such visualizations you cringed, paled, and gagged all in the time span of two seconds. That was impressive by anyone's standards. But doing this like that? And that! No, not that, sicko. But that! Oh, he was so going to get it the next time you saw him. Now angry, Mitsuru-kun was the last thing on your mind. You aggressively shoved your shoes into your locker and slammed the small door before stomping off to class. Just wait until you saw him next. And if you had anger to spare, which there was little doubt of, Lewis would definitely be getting a face full of fist too.


End file.
